


A bunch of random ideas and oneshots

by The_Horrible_Person



Series: Deceit and the emotions [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Battle, Chef de Cuisine, Chefs, Depression, Emotions, F/F, F/M, Gen, Good Intentions, Heavy Angst, Inspired by Music, M/M, Mercy Killing, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Kill Me, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Restaurant Owner Escalus, Restaurants, Running Away, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Tags Are Hard, Unrequited Lust
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22601788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Horrible_Person/pseuds/The_Horrible_Person
Summary: Most of these are prompts, one offs, unfinished works, and projects.If you want a contuination of any of these, I might take it into consideration.Have any suggestions, just ask.
Relationships: Deceit Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: Deceit and the emotions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1218981
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Remy is somewhat annoying

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

"SHUT UP EMILE!" Deceit yelled as he slammed the door, speed walking away from the childish therapist office. He was enraged, God why couldn't he ever understand? This wasn't a fucking phase, not stage. He just wanted to feel okay! He was a liar, a cheater, a non-believer, he didn't need this bullshit, he never needed it, he was fine.

"What's up babe?" Said a familiar, calming voice.

"Nothing Sleep, I've got somewhere to be now shoo-" "tsk tsk tsk, Darlin' what's up with that formal title. I've been tellin' you to call me Remy." Deceit all but stop in his tracks, realizing that Remy- Sleep wasn't going to leave him until he gave the pain in his ass the thing he wanted. Deceit fixed his shirts collar and turned to face Sleep, who was wearing a large easy grin on his stupid face.

"What do you want Sleep?" Sleep's grin immediately disappeared at this statement, his eyes somehow glittered from under his sunglasses and his eyebrows rose up to silently question what the snakeish side met.

"Ugh, everyone who ever comes near me wants either something from me, or to fucking kill me, so spill pretty boy-" "aw you think I'm pretty -" " Sleep I swear to god-"

"Okay okay Jesus hon, I don't want anythin' from ya, and I don't want to kill ya either." Deceit searched Remys' eyes for any sign of a lie, which was pretty freakin hard because he had on sunglasses.

"Then what do you want Sleep?" Deceit asked suspiciously.

"I wanna hang out darlin'! If all we ever have are these one sided interrogations then how am I ever suppose to get to know you?" Deceit, who had long ago listed Remy as an insane nut , starred at him with the "are you fucking insaner than I use to think?"

"Aw come on hon' please, we can go to my room!" Remy out stretched his hand, as if Deceit was suppose to shake it or something. Deceit hesitantly walked towards Remys' outstretched hand and grabbed it, immediately plunging them through a hole that opened up below them, Deceit quickly grabbed a hold of Remy, questioning what the hell he just agreed to.


	2. No school (original shitty work from a year ago)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I wrote this for school

School. Most people hate it, some people like it. Either way I despise it, not for any normal reason a person might not like it. Don’t get me wrong I love the teachers and the work it’s just the students and the schoolboard I don’t like. The schoolboard has done some pretty stupid things over the year but this takes the cake, an entire week without rules… that means people could get beaten up merciless, the school could get torn apart and spray painted and no charges will be filed. I was planning on just staying home all week but my sister forced me to go so I could still “get my education.” Even though we probably won’t learn anything, so here I am sitting in class with a chair flying over my head because someone decided to try and break a window.

**_Monday, March 5th 2020, 9:10 am  
_ **

“Come on Jack! Maybe if we throw some chairs at it than it’ll break!” Bleated one of the most idiotic teenagers in the school. His brother Jack smirked evilly and grabbed the teachers metal stool and threw it at the window of many crack, just like planned it shattered at the force of the chair and glass flew everywhere.

“OUCH! What the heck guys!” China shouted getting ready to scold the twins as the huge cut across her face started to bleed profusely.

“Hey um China… do you need the first aid kit for um that?” I ask awkwardly pointing at the wound which has now leaked blood all over her multi colored flower patterned cardigan. 

“Uh yes please, and could you grab the broom and dustpan? I need to clean up these two mess.” China gave a halfhearted glare at the two small red headed twins, they squirmed a bit under her gaze and both looked away from each other guiltily. China has kinda always acted like mom to everyone, we even gave her the nickname Muna by smooshing mum and China together. I scramble to get to the first aid kit almost falling five times when avoiding the small glass shards everywhere. When I had successfully maneuvered myself to the first aid and snatched it, I tossed it over to China who caught it midair and started to pull out its contents.

“Jack sweep up the glass, and Sean you start arranging the desk into their original order.” China order the red headed twins, they quickly got to it as China turned to look at me.

“And you… could you help me put this on? I’m not that good at first aid…especially when I can’t see it.”

“Uh sure… just um past me the antiseptic wipes and the bandages.” China passes me the items and I start to clean up the blood.

**_Monday, march 5th 2020, 12:20 pm  
_ **

Finally the twins have finished up cleaning the still partially destroyed classroom. China was working on a project of some sort on the computer and the twins were snickering at dumb memes on their phones… it was almost peaceful I start to drift off into a peaceful deep sleep thinking about happy memories of my sister and what use to be my mom and dad when,

“HELLO EVERYBODY ITS ME CRYSTAL!” well it was peaceful until the giant ball of sirens decided to arrive.

“CRYSTAL SHUT THE FRICK UP I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” I screech at the unfortunate case of my cousin.

1 / 4

School. Most people hate it, some people like it. Either way I despise it, not for any normal reason a person might not like it. Don’t get me wrong I love the teachers and the work it’s just the students and the schoolboard I don’t like. The schoolboard has done some pretty stupid things over the year but this takes the cake, an entire week without rules… that means people could get beaten up merciless, the school could get torn apart and spray painted and no charges will be filed. I was planning on just staying home all week but my sister forced me to go so I could still “get my education.” Even though we probably won’t learn anything, so here I am sitting in class with a chair flying over my head because someone decided to try and break a window.

**_Monday, March 5th 2020, 9:10 am  
_ **

“Come on Jack! Maybe if we throw some chairs at it than it’ll break!” Bleated one of the most idiotic teenagers in the school. His brother Jack smirked evilly and grabbed the teachers metal stool and threw it at the window of many crack, just like planned it shattered at the force of the chair and glass flew everywhere.

“OUCH! What the heck guys!” China shouted getting ready to scold the twins as the huge cut across her face started to bleed profusely.

“Hey um China… do you need the first aid kit for um that?” I ask awkwardly pointing at the wound which has now leaked blood all over her multi colored flower patterned cardigan. 

“Uh yes please, and could you grab the broom and dustpan? I need to clean up these two mess.” China gave a halfhearted glare at the two small red headed twins, they squirmed a bit under her gaze and both looked away from each other guiltily. China has kinda always acted like mom to everyone, we even gave her the nickname Muna by smooshing mum and China together. I scramble to get to the first aid kit almost falling five times when avoiding the small glass shards everywhere. When I had successfully maneuvered myself to the first aid and snatched it, I tossed it over to China who caught it midair and started to pull out its contents.

“Jack sweep up the glass, and Sean you start arranging the desk into their original order.” China order the red headed twins, they quickly got to it as China turned to look at me.

“And you… could you help me put this on? I’m not that good at first aid…especially when I can’t see it.”

“Uh sure… just um past me the antiseptic wipes and the bandages.” China passes me the items and I start to clean up the blood.

**_Monday, march 5th 2020, 12:20 pm  
_ **

Finally the twins have finished up cleaning the still partially destroyed classroom. China was working on a project of some sort on the computer and the twins were snickering at dumb memes on their phones… it was almost peaceful I start to drift off into a peaceful deep sleep thinking about happy memories of my sister and what use to be my mom and dad when,

“HELLO EVERYBODY ITS ME CRYSTAL!” well it was peaceful until the giant ball of sirens decided to arrive.

“CRYSTAL SHUT THE FRICK UP I’M TRYING TO SLEEP!” I screech at the unfortunate case of my cousin.

“Awe but ssssssooooouuuuuulllllllll-““don’t finish that sentence,”“– there’s a giant fight outside and somebody died.” ”What?!”

At that very millisecond China for some reason grabbed my hoodie and _Crystal’s_ neon duck shirt and dashed outside the classroom dragging us along, one of the twins made a surprised noise and they both ran after us.

**_Monday, march 5th 2020, 12: 45 pm  
_ **

Well it turns out Crystal wasn’t lying for once because someone actually died, well I mean they were smooshed under a giant boulder so we’re pretty sure they are. China is in some hysteria over fact that there is a now pancaked person under a giant rock and none of the other students seem to care… probably all psychopaths anyway.

“HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN BVFKZHSKNCLIDKUGB-“and China has officially crashed, the twins are trying to awkwardly comfort her while also trying to have a mental break down… Crystal on the other hand is having a ball.

**_Monday, march 5th 2020, 1:40 pm  
_ **

I somehow got through half the day despite what happened all I need to do now is grab my book bag and run, unfortunately it’s turned into survival of the fittest and now most of the school is destroyed… dear lordy how am I supposed to survive till Friday in a school full of insane teenagers. I sneak to my classroom the best I can and then snatch my book bag from the coat hangers and dash through the broken window and all the way to my house.

I kick open the door which then causes the knob to go through the wall and cause a giant hole… I love dramatic entrances.

“Hey Soul, did you have a good day at school” my big sister calls from the kitchen.

“NO! EVERYONE KEPT BEING PHYSCO!” I scream at her in frustration, god she can be dense sometimes why can’t she just let me stay home.

“That sounds nice, don’t forget to do your homework!”

“WHATEVER!” I yell as storm upstairs and slam my door… this is going to be one heck of a week.

**_Tuesday, March 6th 2020, 12:56 pm  
_ **

It’s been surprisingly quite today beside three other people dying and five having to go to the hospital. My back has been aching from hiding in the small cupboard all day so I decided to get stretch my legs and get out… boy am I stupid.

“MARK RUN HARPER HAS A STICK!” I regret all of my life choices. Harper who for some reason has a giant stick is chasing Mark… I go to a school full of insane children don’t I? Just then Harper looks at me.

with crazed filled eyes and blood splattered all over his shirt and cheek. He flashes a huge smile at me and sprints in my direction… god forbid me to try and be healthy for once. I scramble to get away from the killer midget and somehow manage to take cover in a locker… looks like I’ll be here awhile.

**_Wednesday, March 7th 2020, 9:45 pm  
_ **

So thirsty and hungry…. Why did I hide in a locker?

“Um… Soul you there?” is that… CHINA!?

“I-I’m h-here…” I call out weakly to her, I just need to be hugged or something… I want to cry…

“Oh thank god I was so worried about you.” China says as she opens the locker and picks me up bridal style, she starts to talk about a small classroom with no windows that the twins and she took over but I start nodding off from pure exhaustion from all the years of sleepless nights, nightmares and the past few days.

****

**_Friday, March 9 2020, 10:27 am  
_ **

I wake to someone trying to feed me apple Sause…disgusting 

“WhOmS’T iS tRyInG tO fEeD mE ThIs!” I try to say but my dry crackie throat is making everything hurt so my words come out a jumbled mess.

“I am silly, now come on eat you’ll need this to regain your energy~” China giggles at my weak attempts to push away her whilst trying to cover my beet red face… why god why?

Once China finished embarrassing me, she helps me out the corner full of crappy blankets and pillows and singles for the twins to do something, the twins grab a bunch of random stuff and shove it into two book bags, swing it onto their backs, and walk over to the door that probably leads to the hallway. China links both of our arms and easily drags me outside of the door and down the hallway.

“The exit is down this hallway to the left, then the right, then straight ahead till you reach the doors that says exit. Got it guys?” the twins nod and I just kinda slowly lean against China still extremely tried.

“Hey you want me to carry you? It might be easier for the both of us.” China suggests making my cheeks go red _again_.

I huff in agreement and let myself be picked up bridal style _again_ , in not even a second China sprints at full speed around all of the corners and towards the exit scaring the life out of me.

The twins are not far behind but are evidently almost out of breath, China smashes the metal and glass exit door off its hinges and somehow runs even faster through the neighborhood

“Well here we are my house.” The twins somehow made it here but are now both lying on the ground with the only indication of life is their fast rising and lowering chest.

“So you want some hot chocolate? We can hang out here till your parents arrive.” China suggests lightly putting me down.

“Sister… my big sister will come get me…” I look at the ground in what feels like shame.

“Okay then! You still want so hot chocolate?” China is still looking at me with one of the biggest smiles I’ve ever witnessed.

“… Sure I would love some right now…” and for the first time in years I smile…. I guess there always is a rainbow after every storm. 


	3. Prince Escalus's speech

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is a thing I had to do.

**_ Prince Escalus's speech _ **

**_ For drama _ **

**_ Modifided version; The Verona Restaurants  _ **

You Imbeciles! Enemies of the peace! All who turn their forks and knifes against their fellow waiters- Will you not listen?! You toddlers, you dimwits, all of you who throw tantrums and food at each other to solve your issues! I’ll have you fired and then shoved into a grinder if you don’t put down your stupid spatula’s and listen to me! (Chef de Cuisine Montague, Sous Chef Capulet, and their teams put their utensils in their respective sinks) This is the third time a fight has broken out because of your stupid gossip you old decrepit idoits! Three times the orders have been misplaced and the food have been messed up, and Verona’s staff have had to drop their tasks and break you up. If you ever go off on each other again I’ll have you switch restaurants or be fired. The rest of you, shoo for now. (To Chef de Cuisine Capulet) Now you, Chef de Cuisine of The Capulets, come with me. (To Chef de Cuisine Montague) You, Chef de Cuisine of The Montagues, this afternoon I want you to come to my office, the one between your restaurants, and I’ll tell you what’s coming off your departments paychecks. As for the rest you, I’ll say this one last time: go away or be switched or fired.

**Author's Note:**

> I am just a hot mess, minus the hot and add burning instead
> 
> Check out popular monster by Falling in reverse  
> It's the song I based this off of


End file.
